Once More...With Feeling!
by Mystery1
Summary: Draco and Ginny, longtime couple have had a massive blow out! Ginny's brothers Fred and George decide to help the two talk, but they do make it interesting. The catch? THE TWO CAN ONLY SPEAK IN SONG!
1. Default Chapter

Hey! This is my fic done entirely in song! This is the result of Sunday night boredom! 

A/N IMPORTANT YOU MUST READ THIS PART BEFORE YOU BEGIN!!!!!

Draco and Ginny have been together for two years. It's near the end of Draco's 7th year and Ginny's 6th. They've had a massive blow out and those naughty brothers of Ginny's have decided to see if they work it out…in song! This is a massive CHEESE FEST! We all know how I love that stuff. This will have no boundaries and includes everything from the Backstreet Boys, to Marilyn Monroe, to Whitney Houstan! Prepare yourselves. And as always I'm expecting lots of reviews! Title is taken from a BTVS episode.

Luv Saucy

Once More…With Feeling!

"THAT IS IT DRACO!!! I've TRIED to help you, you won't BLOODY listen you…WANKER!" screamed Ginny throwing the parchment all around the empty classroom.

Draco scowled at her determined not to raise his voice. Apparently his larynx had other plans. "WANKER AM I? THAT'S NOT WHAT YOU CALLED ME YESTERDAY IN SNAPES CLOSET IS IT?" he shot back.

Ginny blushed a deep shade of red. "Find someone ELSE to help you with your bloody potions homework! You always lose your temper with me!" she yelled.

"Well you always act like I'm a bloody idiot!" he yelled right back.

"THAT'S COS YOU ARE!!" With that final screech of frustration, Ginny tossed the remaining papers aside, got up and left, slamming the door behind her. 

Draco looked around at the mess she'd left behind. "PMS…" he muttered to himself, starting to pick up the papers.

**************************************************************************************

Ginny stormed up the corridor, cursing Draco with every step she took. She rounded a corner and ran smack into not one, but two bodies, and tumbled to the floor.

"Watch where you're going!" she snapped.

"Tisk tisk! What a temper you have on you sister of mine!" sighed Fred lending her a hand to get up. 

"And mine." Added George.

"What are you so mad about?" asked Fred, noting the extreme colour of his sisters face.

"Yeah, who took a wee in your porridge Gin?" asked George brightly, earning himself a murderous glance from his red-headed twin.

"Draco is driving me mad! He never listens and he's…a…a huge, WANKER!" she shouted. 

Fred and George nodded sagely. "Ah yes…trouble looms in paradise dear sister?" asked George.

Ginny scowled. "I don't care if he ever talks to me again! I'm sick of him!" she growled picking up her belongings from the floor.

"Now Gin, not that I wouldn't enjoy you loving someone other than a manky git, which you don't, sadly, I know you care about him. So why don't you just go talk to him?" asked Fred, ignoring George's fervent, head shakings.

"He should come talk to me! He started it!" she said stubbornly. "Anyway…I've got to run. I have a huge load of homework. See you at dinner." She said turning and resuming her step by step rants.

Fred and George looked at each conspiratorially. "Now that's no good." Said George, watching her depart. "

Certainly not, brother mine. Something must be done." Added Fred grinning mischievously.

"True. What do you propose?" asked George snickering.

"Wonko's Book of Amusing Spells?" asked Fred.

"What else?" smiled George.

And the two departed to their dorm.

**************************************************************************************

Up in their dorm, the two boys were digging underneath each of their beds, respectively.

"Where is it!?" asked Fred, hysterical at the thought of losing such a precious volume.

"You had it last!" Came George's muffled response from under the bed.

"No I didn't!" 

"You did!"

"I didn't!"

"YES YOU DID!"

"NO! I…oh never mind, here it is." Fred scrambled out from the small space in between his bed and the floor.

Flicking through it the boys considered, and rejected many interesting spells, including creating worms for hair, an anti-body odour spell, and a spell to make shrubbery's multi coloured.

"These are all wrong. I want something good!" muttered Fred.

"What about this?" asked George pointing. Fred looked.

Musicala Charm!

Had a fight?

A harrowing plight?

Worry no more!

Make your soul light!

Hold it as right!

It cannot be wrong!

To express your deepest thoughts!

Through the beauty of song!

Say the names, and tap this page

And watch the serenading battle wage!

The twins grinned. "This is it."

"Virginia Arwyn Weasley!" said Fred.

"Draco Christian Malfoy!" added George.

And with a tap of their wand, sparkling musical notes, emitted from the page and travelled off through the door. 

Both stared for a moment.

"Shall we watch?" asked Fred.

"But of course!" said George.

And the two boys raced off to see events unfold.

**************************************************************************************

Ginny meanwhile was talking to Hermione. "I don't get it Herm! He can be a right little bleeder when he wants to!" grumbled Ginny.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Welcome to the world of men Ginny."

Ginny nodded and closed her eyes. All of a sudden she felt a warmth go through her body. She looked around confused. Where had that come from?

She opened her mouth to agree with Hermione but what came out was something completely unexpected.

TRAGEDY! 

WHEN THE FEELINGS ON AND YOU CAN'T GO ON

IT'S A TRAGEDY!

WHEN THE MORNING CRIES AND YOU DON'T KNOW WHY

IT'S HARD TO BEAR! 

WITH NO ONE BESIDE YOU

YOUR GOING NO WHERE!

Both of them gaped. Ginny was stunned and Hermione was looking at her as if she was an alien. "What did you say?" 

Ginny shook her head, mouthing wordlessly, she had no idea where that had come from.

Hermione eyes her warily. "Perhaps we should go talk to the twins."

**************************************************************************************

Draco meanwhile was skulking about in the Slytherin common room. He was talking with Pansy about the whole affair.

"And so she yells at ME! It wasn't even my fault! How was I supposed to know, you weren't supposed to warm the cauldron and add the Boomslang skin at the same time?" he asked.

Pansy nodded sympathetically. "Honestly Draco," she murmered turning on the charm, "What is it you see in her?"

Draco felt a warm breeze wash over him. _Good. It's bloody freezing in here._

He didn't want Pansy speaking badly about Ginny, even if he was angry with her so he opened up his mouth to reply, 

"She doesn't own a dress

Her hair is always a mess

You catch her stealing 

She won't confess

She's beautiful

She never compromises

Loves babies and surprises

Where's high heels 

When she excercises

Ain't that beautiful?

Meet VIRGINIA!"

Pansy gaped at him. He himself was completely shocked. Draco Malfoy did not sing. And what the hell kind of a song was that anyway!? 

"Okay…well um, I have to go…away now." Said Pansy, wide eyes, backing out of the room as if Draco were simply too happy to be around.

_What the…_

He quickly picked up a sweater and made his way to the Gryffindor common room. Ginny must have something to do with this, he decided.

*************************************************************************************

"FRED! GEORGE! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!?" shouted Hermione to the two innocent looking twins standing in front of her.

"Helped." Said George simply.

"By turning your sister into a walking jupebox!?" asked Hermione.

"Whats a jupebox?" asked Fred, confused.

"Never mind. But what have you done? In detail please!" asked Hermione again.

"She can only speak in song, for the next 24 hours." Said Fred dully. "What are you thick? Didn't you kinda realise when she started "Singing in the rain?" 

Ginny was glaring at them, but not saying anything.

"Okay. It's the weekend Gin! It'll be alright, just don't…don't talk to anyone." Said Hermione.

Ginny stuck her tongue out at her brothers and went to sit on the couch, folding her arms overtop of her.

Draco stormed through the door into the common room, with a murderous look on his face. 

"Oh see? He doesn't mind!" laughed Fred.

Draco looked savage, and motioned punching them.

George nodded. "Easy there Liberace. Your staying here until you and my sister work out whatever problems it is you have!"

"WHAT?" yelped Hermione. "You can't do that!"

Fred grabbed her around the wrist and pulled her out of the common room, locking the door behind them.

Ginny and Draco were left alone.

**************************************************************************************

More than an hour passed in silence with the two refusing to look at each other. Then Draco, finally snapped.

"This ain't a song for the broken hearted!

No silent prayer for the faith departed

I ain't gonna be just a face in the crowd

You're gonna hear my voice when I shout it out loud!

It's My LIFE!"

Ginny turned to him. That arrogant smirk on his face was just infuriating!

"I HATE YOU SO MUCH RIGHT NOW!

I HATE YOU SO MUCH RIGHT NOW!

I HATE YOU SO MUCH RIGHT NOW!

AAAAAAAAGH!"

Draco scowled again, and the two maintained sitting in silence.

Ginny peeked at him after about ten minutes. He still looked angry. She was beginning to feel a bit sorry. She didn't hate him, she loved him, but he could be so damn aggravating. Opening her mouth she began to sing softly

"I know your sweet

But I know you don't 

Wanna be seen that way

Admit defeat

Win or lose, who cares

It's just a game you play

I know you need me

You stay that way 

It's never gonna be

You've got your style

But I know what you

Really want from me!"

He still wasn't replying. He refused to meet her glance and Ginny gave up. She didn't want him mad at her but if he wasn't going to co operate at all…

"Why Me? Why Me Lord! Why ME?

Why Me Lord Why ME?"

_So he wants to know why does he?_

"Stop over reacting!

You even get suspicious

When I paint my nails!

It's definitely distracting!

The way you dramatize 

Every little small detail!"

He scowled. After a while, she softened and sang again,

"We were as one babe

For a moment in time

And it seemed everlasting

That you would always be mine

Now you wanna be free

So I'm letting you fly

Cos I know in my heart babe

Our love will never die, no!"

Draco looked sideways over at her. She was sorry, that had to amount to something. He was just about to reply when there came a knock at the door.

"Um…Password…uh. Oh! Tiddly Winks!" and with that in walked Neville Longbottom. The two looked quickly at each other, then bolted for the door, knocking Neville, ass over teacups on the way out.

**************************************************************************************

"Hermione stop worrying! They're gonna work it out don't worry…oh…shit." Muttered Fred seeing the two emerge onto the field where they were sitting.

Draco raced in ahead of Ginny, and clenching his hands, as if he wanted to throttle the Weasley boys he leaped over and ran over to them.

Ginny followed close behind, but Draco was in a bit of a huff. He was angry at the Weasley's and most of his anger was focused on Ginny! She'd started the whole bloody thing after all!

Her turned to her.

"Don't want you back!

Cos your no good for me I know

That's all I can say

Don't want you back

Forgive my honesty but you gotta go

Don't want you back!"

Ginny was stunned. So he didn't love her after all. She turned and fled back into the castle, not stopping until she reached her room.

*************************************************************************************

Ginny raced straight up to her room, flung herself down on the bed and began sobbing. Then in a trembling voice she began to sing softly

"I was a fool, to believe

A fool to believe"

It all ends today

Yes it all ends today."

And with that she resumed sobbing into her pillow for the night.

**************************************************************************************

Draco felt terrible. He had just told the one girl he loved, that he never wanted her back again. _Why is it that my foot loves to inhabit my mouth?_ He wanted so much to tell her how sorry he was, but not in song. For real.

With that thought he slipped into a very uneasy sleep.

**************************************************************************************

The next morning both Draco and Ginny, were not talking. They were both staring sullenly at their plates. Ginny was still crying the odd tear or too and Draco felt absolutely disgusted with himself. He needed to tell her how he felt before another tear fell. Throwing away his inhibitions he lept up onto the table.

"I Want You to Want Me!

I Need You to Need Me!

I'd Love you to Love Me!

And I'm Begging you to beg me!"

The entire dining hall went absolutely silent and Ginny raised her eyes from the plate.

"It's not right

But it's okay

I'm gonna make it anyway

Pack your bags

Up and leave

I'd rather be alone than unhappy!"

She sang sharply to him.

He wasn't going to let her go that easily!

"Never knew…I could feel like this

Like I've never seen the sky before

Want to vanish inside your kiss

Every day I'm loving you more and more

Listen to my heart!

Can you hear it sing?

Come back to me

And forgive everything!

Seasons may change

Winter to spring

But I love you

Until the end of time."

Ginny was unmoved. "Men grow cold, as girls grow old, and we all lose our charms in the end!" she retorted.

He shook his head and leapt rom one table to the next waving his arms, and generally behaving like a love sick idiot

"I Think I Love You!

So what am I so afraid of?

I'm afraid that I'm not sure of

A love there is no cure for

I think I love you 

Isn't that what life is made of?

Though it worries me to say

I never felt this way!"

Ginny couldn't help but grant him a smile and stood up on the table as well.

"You'd think that some people woul have had enough

Of silly love songs!

I look around me and see it isn't so! Oh no

Some people wanna fill the world with silly love songs

Well what's wrong with that? I'd like to know!"

He came over to her and took her hand, starting to sing once more

"If I should stay  
I would only be in your way   
So I'll go, but I know   
I'll think of you every step of the way"

Ginny smiled and began to sing as well

"I hope life treats you kind  
And I hope you have all you dreamed of  
And I wish you joy and happiness  
But above all this I wish you love"

"I WILL ALWAYS LOVE YOU!

I CAN'T HELP LOVING YOU!"

And ended the song, to applause and a resounding kiss that lasted longer, than most thought proper.

Hermione smiled. "You truly are amazing Fred and George! How on Earth did you do it?"

Fred shrugged. "Don't ask me. The spell ended fifteen minutes ago."

FIN!  



	2. Songs Used

Songs used!

Tragedy: Steps

Meet Virginia: Train

It's My Life: Bon Jovi

I Hate You So Much: Kelis

Denying: Spice Girls

Why Me Lord: Shaggy

Don't Be Stupid (You Know I Love You) Shania Twain

Always Be My Baby: Mariah Carey

Don't Want You Back: Backstreet Boys

The Show Must Go On: Queen

I Want You To Want Me: Letters to Cleo

It's Not Right (But It's Okay) Whitney Houstan

Come What May (Final Version) Moulin Rouge. Nicole Kidman, Ewan McGregor

Diamonds Are a Girls Best Friend: Marilyn Monroe

I Think I Love You: Partridge Family

Silly Love Songs: Moulin Rouge

I Will Always love You: Whitney Houstan


End file.
